russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Born to be a Superstar (season 7)
The seventh season of Born to be a Superstar produced by Viva Television and premiered on IBC in February 28, 2016. Anja Aguilar leads the role as the host of the show. The judges including Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz and Ronnie Liang. Auditions for this season were held in several key cities in the Philippines. As of August 28, 2016, Trixie Salazar was hailed as the grand champion of the season while Paolo Nepomuceno as the 1st runner-up, Ella San Andres as the 2nd runner-up and Judson Raniego as the 3rd runner-up. Auditions The auditions for the sexenth season takes place in key cities in the Philippines. Major auditions are held in Baguio, Davao, Cebu and Iloilo where the hopefuls are judged by Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz and Ronnie Liang. Also, auditions are also held in other cities mall tours and judged by the staff of Born to be a Superstar become the huge success in the nationwide talent search contest in the next singing superstar fans to be the superstar champion discover the best singer in the country through audition from a different high-school students for singing superstars. Auditions took place in the following locations: Finalists Elimination chart Television ratings Television ratings for the third season of Born to be a Superstar on IBC are gathered from two major sources, namely from AGB Nielsen Philippines and Kantar Media - TNS. AGB Nielsen Philippines covers Mega Manila, while Kantar Media - TNS covers most of the Philippines. Television ratings for the third season of Born to be a Star: *'Color keys:' *Highest rating during the season *Lowest rating during the season Music 'Born to be a Superstar 7: The Album' Born to be a Superstar 7: The Album is the compilation album from the reality talent show Born to be a Superstar (season 5) finalists, an franchise in the Philippines. It released under Viva Records and Vicor Music released on July 5, 2016. The album composed of 11 tracks and performed by the top 10 contestants of the TV show. # You'll Never Walk Alone (composer: Richard Rodgers) - Trixie Salazar # Patuloy ang Pangarap (composer: Jonathan Manalo) - Paolo Nepomuceno # Sana Ay Ikaw Na Nga (composer: Cecille Azarcon) - Ella San Andres # Sinasamba Kita (composer: Rey Valera) - Judson Raniego # Love Will Lead You Back (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Julie Anne Nicole Chua # May Minamahal (composer: George Canseco) - Jude Sinahon # The Voice Within (composer: Jimmy Boja) - Chelsea Fernandez # Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala (composer: Ogie Alcasid) - Keno Ogoc # Catch Me I'm Falling (composer: Christian Martinez) - Rojean delos Reyes # Kung Sakali (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Bryan Olano # Born to be a Superstar (Theme) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar References See also * Game shows are on a roll * National TV Ratings (May 13-15, 2016) – ‘MMK’ and ‘PGT’ Lead Weekend Anew * ‘Pilipinas Got Talent’ Dominates Weekend TV Ratings * Born to be a Superstar External links * Official website Category:2016 television seasons Category:Philippine reality television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation